


Другие несколько причин для смеха во время зомби-апокалипсиса

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: 4th wall break, Action, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amantoapocalypse, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Drama, Gen, Road Trips, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Fightings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Знаешь ли ты, что смеяться сквозь слёзы могут только настоящие мужчины?
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts R-NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112351
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Другие несколько причин для смеха во время зомби-апокалипсиса

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Несколько причин для смеха во время зомби-апокалипсиса](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515980) by [Marlek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek). 



> На когда-то заявку: «Можно безрадостный фик или арт. Главное, чтобы Отаэ стала зомби и Кондо был вынужден её убить».  
> По мотивам фика ["Несколько причин для смеха во время зомби-апокалипсиса".](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515980) Разрешение автора получено.

Во всём был виноват Хиджиката.

Сого знал это ещё до того, как, собственно, его увидел — по горящим глазам Кондо-сана, когда тот рассказывал о новом ученике в додзе, уже взрослом, но невероятно талантливом.

Сого знал это по больным глазам сестры, когда они уходили в Эдо искать новые возможности для себя, простых самураев из деревни. Новые возможности и новые цепи — как посмотреть.

Сого знал это по выпученным глазам зомби, когда те волокли ноги в его сторону, мечтая отведать свежего мяса. Или подружиться — кто их, зомби, знал.

Сого не удивился, если бы оказалось, что в зомби-апокалипсисе виноват тоже Хиджиката. То, что он всё ещё дышал, курил, ходил, существовал. Как он это всё делал.

Впереди снова была дорога. Всегда дорога, всегда движение — только так можно было выжить во время зомби-апокалипсиса. Правило номер один, кто бы что ни говорил. Сого это нравилось и не нравилось одновременно. Ностальгии по казармам он не испытывал, разве что жалел, что нельзя выдумывать новые и новые способы застать Хиджикату врасплох на хорошо изученной ими обоими территории. Это было своего рода испытание. Сейчас же каждый день стал испытанием, и устроить что-то по-настоящему интересное оказалось одновременно и легче, и сложнее. Легче — зомби и мародёры были хорошим внезапным фактором с непредсказуемым уровнем опасности. Сложнее — зомби и мародёры были хорошим внезапным фактором с непредсказуемым уровнем опасности и для самого Сого.

И это заводило не хуже привычной рутины деревенского самурая при липовом правительстве. Круглосуточно, без перерыва на обед и отпусков.

Жизнь была прекрасна, с какой стороны ни посмотри.

А во всём остальном был виноват Хиджиката.

— Это уже третий, — сказал Ямазаки, медленно обходя столб. При разговоре из его рта вился дымок — близилась зима. Они раздобыли одежду, и небритый и в дутой куртке, Ямазаки выглядел на все свои тридцать с чем-то стариковских года.

— По-любому ловушка, — хмыкнул Хиджиката и выплюнул размочаленную зубочистку в пожухлую траву у обочины. Сигареты он берёг для особого случая, но от оральной фиксации не избавился, вечно теребя что-то во рту.

Кондо-сан грел руки, сложив их лодочкой и прислонившись к капоту машины. Сого сидел внутри, приоткрыв окно, но ему хорошо был виден знак.

“Топливо и развлечения. Для всех. Приходите в «Терминус»”. И нелепое сердечко внизу, нарисованное зелёной краской. По мнению Сого, эта деталь была самой подозрительной из всех. Халкообразной.

— Сайто рассказывал, что об этом месте много кто знает. И что топливо там и правда есть, — заметил Кондо-сан.

— Топливо и проблемы, — проворчал Хиджиката.

Проблемы у них и так были из-за того, что топливо кончалось очень быстро. Заправочные станции опустели первыми, им самим повезло только один раз. Тогда всегда осторожный Сайто попался в ловушку в аптеке, и Хиджиката заставил Сого покататься кверху ногами, высунутым из окна машины. Сого потом долго отмывал свои ботинки от слюней зомби, которыми Хиджиката надавал пятюнь по дороге. И отомстил тем, что забрал запасные штаны Хиджикаты, потому что свои пришлось оставить как сувенир своим бессмертным внезапным фанатам.

— Меня больше интересуют эти развлечения, — поёжился Ямазаки. — Кто вообще думает о развлечениях во время зомби-апокалипсиса?

— Зомби-апокалипсис не повод отказаться от досуга и любви! — горячо воскликнул Кондо-сан. — А истинная любовь преодолеет все преграды!

— И излечит от укуса… — припечатал Хиджиката, и Кондо-сан поник. С тех самых пор, как начался конец света, они ездили кругами по всей территории в пригородах Эдо, отмечая на карте островки жизни тут и там; подбирали выживших и отправляли в лагеря, которым доверяли; старались выжить и понять что происходит. Но всем и каждому в бывших Шинсенгуми было понятно, кого на самом деле искал Кондо-сан: самку гориллы Шимуру Отаэ, чтобы удостовериться, что с ней всё в порядке. Хотя по мнению Сого, любой зомби, покусившийся на эту женщину, должен был умереть от заворота кишок и обделаться от страха даже с пережаренными мозгами. Да и не только зомби.

Но они ехали — большое поселение означало большое количество запасов. Если повезет, у них выйдет обменять то, что у них было, на то, что заканчивалось быстрее всего: бензин, лекарства, диски с дорамами.

Гравий тихо скрипел под колёсами, когда Сого выворачивал руль вправо слишком резко — снег давно не выпадал, и летние шины ещё служили неплохо. Хотя выбирать не приходилось.

Солнце скалилось в глаза, и даже зимой хотелось забиться в дальний тёмный уголок и не выползать, пока не закончится день. И зима. И лето. Сого любил осень, но в том году случился пиздец, и насладиться всеми оттенками рыжего под кофе и музыку из наушников, прогуливаясь в парке, не вышло. Зато вдоволь удалось насладиться всеми оттенками красного, рубя скрюченные пальцы с грязными ногтями, вечно подволакивающиеся ноги, головы со сбитыми в колтун волосами. Особенно головы — катана как нельзя лучше подходила для этого, и Сого при первой возможности заимел сразу две. И подумывал о третьей — почему бы и нет? Он трижды имел право пускать кишки и не заботиться о репутации. Своей и Шинсенгуми.

Втопив педаль газа, Сого наслаждался сухим пыльным воздухом в лицо. Хоть что-то.  
Хиджиката, сидевший на пассажирском сидении рядом, только смотрел на спидометр. Стрелка дрожала в районе сотни, ничего сверхъестественного на прямой трассе.  
Вокруг них раскинулась бесконечность сельской местности рядом с павшим гигантом, некогда именовавшимся Эдо. Шумные высотки, вечно гудящий Терминал и негаснущие огни уже который месяц сменились тишиной и боязнью ходить в туалет поодиночке и без дробовика. Песок, камни и редкая скудная растительность справа и слева стелились от ленты дороги. Белое морозное небо над головой. Ни единой живой и не очень души за прошедшие сутки. Даже последнюю пустую машину они видели ещё вчера на трассе шестьдесят. На капоте красовалось всё тоже зелёное сердечко и стрелка, указывающая туда же, куда они и направлялись. Далековато от их обычных маршрутов, но соседей нужно знать лучше врагов — Сого всегда нравилась это поговорка Кондо-сана.

Но если бы Сого когда-то сказали, что он проедет на старом бьюике голубого цвета полстраны, он бы только пожелал говорившему медленной и мучительной смерти от рака предстательной железы.

— Хочешь? — спросил Хиджиката справа.

Сого никак не мог привыкнуть к левостороннему рулю — машина им досталась иностранная, и держалась на ходу дольше других, поэтому жаловаться было бы грешно. Тем более, они вели по очереди. Он, Хиджиката и Кондо-сан, который сейчас спал на заднем сидении в неудобной позе. Они ехали без остановки уже несколько часов.

Хиджиката держал бутылку с водой. Сого качнул головой, отказываясь, но внимательно смотря боковым зрением, как тот пил сам. Губы потрескались от холода и ветра, немытые волосы торчали в разные стороны — тот ещё вид. Хиджиката допил и сунул в рот жвачку. Потеребил мочку уха и облизнул губы. Потёр колени раскрытыми ладонями, будто успокаивая себя.

Чертов никотиновый торчок. Понятно — сигареты у него уже все закончились. А у них всех — боеприпасы. Два дробовика и мачете, которое Сого нашёл в аптеке по дороге — вот и весь арсенал кроме их старых верных катан. Дробовики оказались очень эффективны против этих тварей, хотя вот в играх всегда хватало одного прицельного выстрела, чтобы разнести зомби на куски. А в реальной жизни всё оказалось не так просто.

Через пару часов они поменялись за рулём, и Сого позволил себе расслабиться, развалившись в кресле и свесив руку в окно. Солнце сдвинулось с места позади них и теперь нависало прямо над головами. Хиджиката постоянно вытирал рот тыльной стороной ладони, щурясь сквозь солнечные очки с кривой дужкой. Солнечная погода зимой — и холодно, и жарко одновременно. Отвратительно.

Сого не знал, как всё началось. Но определённо хотел дожить до конца всей этой истории — до “Терминуса”, до вакцины, которую обещали военные в одной из радиопередач. И до смерти Хиджикаты, конечно же.

Интересно, далеко ли они доедут на старом бьюике небесно-голубого цвета?

Они мало говорили, не желая будить Кондо-сана, который вёл машину всю ночь, да и говорить, если уж на то пошло, не о чем. Тишина прерывалась только тихим потрескиванием радио, но уже несколько дней слышен только шум помех и ни одного сообщения ни от правительства, ни от радиолюбителей-одиночек.

Может быть, все вокруг уже превратились, и они втроём — единственные люди на земле? Но стоило посмотреть в зеркало дальнего вида, как видно было машину Ямазаки и Харады — те шли следом, забирая чуть правее, чтобы тоже видеть трассу впереди. Чтобы отреагировать быстрее, если полотно дороги приведёт их к толпе зомби. Или к засаде. Их стандартная формация выездной миссии. Ещё до всего этого конца света.

Через пару часов они остановились возле автозаправки — банально, но на трассах со строениями все предсказуемо не очень. Мелькавшие вдалеке полуобвалившиеся за зиму хижины крестьян остались позади, как и бродивший среди заброшенного поля зомби в костюме клерка. Тот даже не отреагировал на рев мотора, почти ласково водя руками по жухлой траве, и его безмятежная походка и развевавшиеся по ветру длинные волосы делали его похожим на Иисуса Христа в галстуке. Сого не стал тормозить — в полях было много рытвин и неровностей, а под подмерзшей корочкой льда когда-то квадратных углублений для выращивания риса могли скрываться и не такие ласковые для людей руки. С обломанными ногтями и въевшимися под них кожей, волосами и свернувшейся кровью.

Вначале они быстро проверили маленький магазинчик при заправке — больше по привычке военного времени, чем ради того, чтобы найти припасы, потому что такие места уже давно наверняка обчистили, и не один раз. Тут ожидаемо никого и ничего не обнаружилось; потом уже — колонки с бензином, но и там было пусто. 

— Нельзя оставлять позади непроверенные локации, — ворчал чем-то недовольный Ямазаки.

На лице Кондо-сана остался отпечаток от складки на сидении, щетина комично торчала во все стороны. Он в сердцах пнул пустую бутылку из-под пепси — и его удар мог бы с лёгкостью стать тачдауном в мирное время.

Сого издал триумфальный возглас и демонстративно медленно достал давно припасённую пачку сигарет. Специально и только на глазах Хиджикаты. Тот молча смотрел, как Сого, потеребив нетронутый бок, сорвал фольгу и сунул одну из сигарет в рот. Спички — один из самых дорогих артефактов в нынешнем мире, — у каждого из них были всегда, и Сого немного погрел руки, подкуривая.

— Ублюдок, ты даже не получаешь от этого удовольствие, — сплюнув очередную зубочистку, сказал Хиджиката.

— Почему это? — удивлённо рассмеялся Сого и, разлепив губы, втоптал упавшую, почти целую, сигарету в асфальт. Смех вышел хриплым и ненастоящим, но дело было не в этом.

Дёрнув бровью, Хиджиката буравил взглядом носки ботинок Сого с добрую минуту, и можно было поклясться, ему наверняка не давала покоя оставшаяся в руках Сого пачка. Не давала и не будет. Сого внутренне поставил себе «пять с плюсом».

Скользнув преувеличенно безразличным взглядом по заброшенной заправке, Хиджиката ушёл размять ноги; минут через десять им отправляться дальше. Зелёную стрелку, уже без сердечка, венчала надпись на английском — «U r cloze»*.

Подъезд к «Терминусу» отметился сплошной стеной выгоревшего леса.

— Чтобы хорошо просматривалась территория, — сказал Кондо-сан. И оказался прав — их встретили на полдороге два джипа.

— Укушенные есть? — спросил поджарый рыжий иностранец с ужасным акцентом. — Док?

Доком оказался зеленый лысоватый аманто с отростком на голове. От него пахло спиртом и почему-то фиалками. Вначале посветив им в глаза фонариком, он проверил и ногти на руках.

— Всех не пустим, — кивнув на вторую машину, сказал иностранец. Подумав, они оставили Хараду и Ямазаки с наружи.

— Не нравится мне это, — тут же сказал Хиджиката.

— Просто мера предосторожности. Вас слишком много из одной группировки и вы вооружены, — пожал плечами док.

Внутри «Терминуса», который оказался старым аэродромом с потрескавшейся асфальтной взлётной дорогой, пахло выпечкой и потом, а ещё там было довольно людно. Это успокаивало с одной стороны и нервировало с другой. Значит, не всё потеряно, и людей осталось не так уж и мало, как могло показаться во время их одиноких рейдов по разорённым полям и пустым трассам. Но большие толпы в тесном пространстве последние месяцы сулили неприятности, даже попадись на пути хоть один ловкий зомби или неосторожный зевака.

Иностранец и док растворились в толпе мгновенно, хотя Сого и старался не упускать их из виду. По напрягшимся плечам Хиджикаты стало понятно, что тот тоже заметил исчезновение их провожатых.

Но, по крайней мере, зазывные листовки и зеленые сердечки не врали — в «Терминусе» было если не всё, то многое. В первом же здании, высоком ангаре, пустом и гулком, машины стояли рядами, и почти в каждой торговали с рук всем, чем только можно было торговать в заброшенном здании во время зомби-апокалипсиса. Сого заметил парочку моторов от машин и один с винтами, явно от яхты; целый грузовик систем ракетного самонаведения, а возле чёрного подержанного пикапа даже живого огромного верблюда, за которого отчаянно торговался аманто, отдалённо напоминавший дока, с ростком на голове, но только с фиолетовой кожей и очень толстый.

Были здесь и топливо, и патроны. Парочка Альфа-ину вообще продавали белоснежный лимузин.

У них самих было не так много на обмен — в основном лекарства с предыдущего рейда на медицинскую фабрику, относительно свежие вакцины от гриппа и столбняка, несколько тысяч тонких игл-карандашей с инсулином.

— У вас хороший товар, — с интересом улыбнулся вынырнувший из ниоткуда док. Его собрат, судя по всему, договорился о покупке верблюда и с довольной улыбкой попытался увести его за собой. Животное встало как вкопанное, а потом с явным наслаждением съело торчащий отросток с головы своего нового хозяина.

— Нам просто нужно топливо, — спокойно ответил Хиджиката.

— Это понятно, — кивнул док, поморщившись, когда крики владельца верблюда привлекли внимание толпы. — Я думаю, что смогу вам помочь. Не хотите ли пройти дальше?

Дальше оказалось другим ангаром, поменьше. Здесь уже пахло табаком и парфюмом, а ещё — отчётливо, если понимать это, — кровью. Оглянувшись, Сого понял, откуда шёл запах — внутри помещения стояла самодельная клетка, внутри которой находилась другая. Расстояние между ними было в полметра, и внутренняя легко могла вместить в себя слона.

— Не удивлюсь, если у них и слон тоже есть, — пробормотал про себя Хиджиката, но Сого его услышал. И был, в кои-то веки, согласен.

Их гостеприимный провожатый оказался важной шишкой. И носил форму Шинсенгуми. Но не был одним из них. Сого почувствовал, как волосы на затылке встали, будто наэлектризованные. Ни он сам, и Кондо-сан, ни даже придурок Хиджиката не носили форму с тех пор, как мир лишился правительства, в прямом эфире съевшего ведущую телешоу.

— Это не твоя форма, — просто сказал Кондо-сан. Мирным голосом, как бы между прочим. По крайней мере, Сого понимал, что таков был план. Но стальные нотки чувствовались между строк, и скрытая угроза заставила многих присутствующих подобраться. Сого заметил пятнадцать человек только на импровизированных скамьях вокруг, как теперь стало понятно, ринга. Судя по звуку позади, в дверь только что вошло не меньшее количество человек. И это не считая пары десятков торговцев, с любопытством наблюдавших за ними.

Иностранец — Засранец, подумал про себя Сого, — лишь улыбнулся.

— Нет, конечно. Ты знал того, кто её носил?

— Возможно, — сказал Кондо-сан.

— «Возможно», — вздохнул Засранец и постучал себя по губе в пародии на какую-то пафосную позу. — Возможно, вы хотите купить какой-то определенный товар, возможно главнокомандующий элитного отряда Шинсенгуми?

— Мы не элита, — возразил на одно, но не стал отпираться от другого Кондо-сан. — А что у вас есть?

— А, возможно, вы захотите поставить на возможный сегодняшний бой?

— Откажемся, — поспешно ответил за них всех Хиджиката. Сого сплюнул. Кайфолом.

— Никто не отказывается.

— У нас не так много товара…

— Кому нужен инсулин? Ставьте оружие, — кивнул на катаны Сого док, потирая руки.

— Или выходите драться, — Засранец широким жестом указал на клетку. Лязгнули прутья, отодвинулся засов, и внутрь вывели смутно знакомую фигуру. Часть торговцев побросала свой товар прямо тут же и облепила решетку, свистя и восхищенно охая.

Хиджиката дёрнул рукой, кладя ладонь на рукоять.

— Предыдущий владелец этой формы утверждал, что катана — самое удобное оружие для убийства зомби, — заметил его движение Засранец.

— Это…зомби? — неверяще спросил Хиджиката, и Засранец великодушно кивнул:

— Боевая фурия прямо из лучшего хост-клуба Эдо. Крошит и людей, и других зомби в капусту. Или на фарш — как лучше?

Это объясняло запах крови. Оружие, власть, развлечение — «Терминус» не мог разочаровать, однозначно. Но то, что их привели сюда намеренно, вызывало отнюдь не приятные чувства.

— Что дадут тем, кто выиграет? — внезапно спросил Кондо-сан, и Сого очень не понравился его тон.

— Что захотят в этом здании, — улыбнулся Засранец и с нажимом повторил: — Что угодно.

— Хорошо, — согласился Кондо-сан, и Сого автоматически кивнул в подтверждение его слов, как обычно — да, хорошо. Подождите-ка… Что значит «хорошо»?..

— Когда все началось, вы с Сого ловили Кацуру, помните, Тошши? — начал Кондо-сан, грустно улыбаясь. Ему шла улыбка, даже заросшему щетиной и побитому жизнью. — Узнав о нашествии по телевизору, я, конечно же, отправился искать Отаэ-сан. Но не успел. Их было слишком много, и новые превращались на глазах в считанные минуты — вы помните, как это в местах с большим скоплением людей. Мы сражались спина к спине и успешно продвигались в сторону машин, хотя и потеряли многих из клуба Отаэ-сан. Но…

Сого хотел бы сказать — замолчите. Не нужно. Кто даже в не здравом уме мог бы покуситься на двух горилл, сражавшихся в пародии на брачные танцы? Но вышло только молча сцепить зубы самому, слушая дальше.

— Я вам не говорил, — продолжил Кондо-сан. — Я знал, что её покусали. Я выжил только благодаря Отаэ-сан. И должен вернуть долг.

Сняв пояс со своей катаной, он протянул ножны Сого. Кровь в ушах давила на перепонки, отвлекая, и Сого просто не поднял рук, отказываясь принимать клинок, поэтому Кондо-сан с силой прижал ножны к его груди.

Хиджиката выматерился так, что ему едва хватило дыхания, а стоявшие рядом торговцы уважительно засвистели. Подойдя ближе, он положил руку поверх катаны Кондо-сана так, чтобы она оставалась прижатой к Сого. Так, чтобы Кондо-сан мог отпустить и отступить назад.

Во рту расцвёл медный привкус от закушенной изнутри щеки. Только один раз в жизни Сого ненавидел Хиджикату сильней, чем сейчас. Он всегда был виноват во всём. Во всём. Но терять время на убийство тогда, когда нужно смотреть — обязательно смотреть — в глаза Кондо-сану, нельзя. Хиджикату он прикончит позже, ведь месть — это блюдо, которое нужно всегда подавать предельно холодным. Сого в этом давно уже профи, и его ждут все звёзды Мишлен. Но не сегодня. Но уже — скоро.

— Вы хороший человек, Кондо-сан, — сказал Хиджиката, и тот шире, счастливей улыбнулся в ответ, а потом шагнул вперёд и на мгновение сгрёб их в объятия своими горилльими лапищами. Как делал множество раз до этого. Когда они были учениками в маленьком деревенском додзё, а ублюдок Хиджиката называл Сого «семпай». Когда они переехали в Эдо и стали вместо Волков Мибу шавками на службе у правительства, а Сого так и не научился называть Хиджикату «заместитель командующего», разве что позлить. Когда мир рухнул и они стали свободны — в кои-то веки свободны, — а Кондо-сан назвал их всех семьёй. Не в первый раз, но почему-то в нынешних обстоятельствах это слово обрело настоящий вес в глазах всех, кто был рядом. Сого даже сам часто пробовал его на языке, будто наслаждаясь новым вкусом.

Сого хотел бы улыбнуться в ответ, когда объятие закончилось, но не получилось.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Кондо-сан, отступив к клеткам. Толпа заулюлюкала и засвистела, когда он не взял оружия, а просто стал напротив первой укреплённой двери, ведущей на ринг.

— Я не могу бегать всю жизнь от того, что натворил. — И зашёл внутрь.

Сого хотел бы спросить: что вы натворили с нами, но у Хиджикаты и так всё оказалось написано на лице. За них двоих.

Толпа всё улюлюкала и бесилась, и трудно было поверить, что едва ли меньше года назад все эти люди жили обычными жизнями: ели и пили то, что покупали за деньги, а не выменяв с риском для жизни в подобных поселениях или достав в местах, кишевшими более голодными существами. Кто бы мог подумать, что тридэ фильмы о милых драконах и караоке с Оцу-чан воспитают в бывших клерках и зазывал из бара массовку боев без правил человек версус зомби? И кто бы мог подумать, что засилье аманто и захват мира более технологичными расами не станут самыми большими проблемами человечества?

Шимура Отаэ — или та её часть, которую можно было ещё так назвать — спокойно стояла в другой части клетки, удерживаемая петлёй вокруг горла, когда за Кондо-саном закрылась первая, а затем и вторая дверь на ринг. Лязгнули финальным аккордом засовы, скользнула в сторону с шипением удавка вокруг шеи зомби в кимоно — до сих пор в кимоно, — а когда-то девушки из хост-клуба.

— Привет, — сказал Кондо-сан, осторожно ступая вперёд, но не делая резких движений. Как будто это имело значения в закрытом пространстве пять на пять метров, вонявшем застарелой кровью.

Сого почувствовал, как негнущиеся ноги сами привели его к первому заграждению, и не без досады отметил, как по правую сторону от него в решётку вжался и Хиджиката. Катана Кондо-сана вдавилась в грудь, когда Сого последовал его примеру. Другие зрители облепили их со всех сторон как мухи сироп от данго, и стало трудно дышать. От клетки отчётливо несло не только кровью, но и требухой.

Кимоно Отаэ было чистым. Странно — неужели её наряжали перед боем? Даже если это их лучший боец, вряд ли можно было найти достаточно бесстрашных гримеров на эту роль. А ещё она не побежала сразу же, подволакивая ноги и выставив когда-то наманикюренные скрюченные пальцы, чтобы вцепиться в глотку добровольной глупой добыче, ступившей на её вотчину без оружия. Просто стояла там, в углу, и смотрела почерневшими глазами из-под слегка растрепанных, но все равно забранных вверх заколкой волос.

Она была ненормальной. Во всех смыслах этого набившего оскомину в последнее время слова. До и, как оказалось, после.

И они уже видели таких зомби раньше. Немного, но достаточно, чтобы проследить закономерность. До сегодняшнего дня это были аманто — они не превращались до конца, и в них оставалась искра сознания, а порой даже характер, привычки, и очень, очень редко — связная речь. Шимура Отаэ смотрела на Кондо-сана не мигая, но и не бросаясь вперёд. Для зомби это казалось даже несколько…зловеще?

— Я знал, что с вами всё в порядке, — сделал ещё один шаг вперёд Кондо-сан, и из толпы послышались крики.

— Убей его!

— Кишки наружу!

— Приятного аппетита, мисс!

— Да деритесь уже!

Кондо-сан всё ещё улыбался, это было видно даже с их места за решеткой, и не собирался нападать. Не всем зрителям это понравилось, но большинство с любопытством смотрели на картину в клетке. Бои против зомби ни для кого из выживших не были новостью, а вот реалити-шоу про любовь явно ждала участь стать хитом сезона.

И Кондо-сан улыбался, как самая настоящая звезда телешоу. С единственной разницей — он был искренним в своей любви. И от его улыбки сводило зубы.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал Кондо-сан и шагнул ещё ближе к зомби, и та, наконец, пошла на него вперёд. Почувствовав запах крови, Сого понял, что прокусил себе губу.

Дальше Сого уже не помнил. У него, наконец, было три катаны, но он не так мечтал стать Ророноа Зоро. Совсем не так. Кажется, у него были девять рук и мечей, а туман перед глазами отнюдь не мешал ориентироваться в пространстве, рубить руки, головы, хвосты попадавшихся в толпе аманто. Засранца он зарезал вместе с Хиджикатой. В фарш. Когда он очнулся, вокруг были только трупы. А все руки Кондо-сана были искусаны, когда он вышел с ринга с телом на руках.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он, опустив труп Шимуры Отаэ на пол и прикрыв её рубашкой. На правом плече у него оказался вырван кусок мяса, и кровь текла толчками, заливая землю рядом. На месте одного из глаз осталась пустая, сочившаяся сукровицей глазница, и шрам через лицо — маникюр зомби всегда был страшной силой. Сого смотрел, не в состоянии отвести глаза, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывала тошнота.

Ямазаки срубил замки — они с Харадой подоспели на шум и явно помогли создать иллюзию спланированной атаки. Трупов на полу оказалось меньше, чем было изначально людей, а значит, часть убежала. Убежала, побросав ставки — три винтовки и ящик патронов и ящик гранат, дробовики, кучу холодного оружия, часть из которого явно была музейными экспонатами бесполезными в большинстве случаев. С десяток канистр с бензином. Блок сигарет. Вот и вся плата.

Улыбка, нездоровая и явно не к месту, распустилась цветком на губах Сого без его ведома поверх крови, по ощущениям, заливавшей подбородок. Наверное, со стороны это походило на оскал сумасшедшего. Пусть. Из груди вырвалось страшное — смех, каркающий, сухой смех смертельно больного человека.

Наверное, он умрет тоже с усмешкой на лице. Может, у его предков в середине имени был инициал Д.

Но Кондо-сан вдруг рассмеялся в ответ. Они были из одной стаи волков, как братья. Белки его глаз стремительно темнели, кровь, текшая из развороченных ран, приостановилась и запеклась за считанные мгновения. Харада, только присоединившийся к ним, тяжело осел на землю, поминая ками. Ками, которые явно разгневались не на того человека. Вряд ли доставшихся им ресурсов хватило бы для жертвоприношения. Вряд ли чего угодно хватило бы для жертвоприношения.

Хиджиката молчал. Конечно, он молчал, ублюдок Хиджиката, который был виноват во всём — и в том, что они были тогда на рейде, и что не нашли Шимуру Отаэ раньше. И что все они были здесь, вот так. Всё так же молча Хиджиката шагнул вперёд, и Сого не отстал от него ни в скорости, ни в твёрдости походки. Ни в решимости.

— Время, проведенное с вами, — ломающимся голосом произнёс Кондо-сан, опустившись на землю в коленопреклонную позу и спрятав скрючившиеся явно не от боли в ранах пальцы. — Самое лучшее в моей жизни. Пообещайте, что тоже должны дальше идти по жизни, улыбаясь.

Его улыбка резала по живому, когда Сого занёс катану над головой.

Хиджиката отступил, и впервые в жизни — только раз, только в этот раз, — Сого был ему благодарен.

— Обещаю, — сказал Сого, опуская меч.

______________________________________________  
_*«U r cloze» — вы близко (англ.)_


End file.
